The eye in the pyramid
by Thenewme9
Summary: It's her last year in high school, no biggy right? When Kim discovers a principals secret, all hell breaks loose. The gang reunites, and two enemies must work together to get out of this mess. A dark and dangerous road lays before them. There will be death, violence and drama. "Remember when I said you can trust me? I lied."


"Kimberly Anne Crawford, please report to the principal's office" the speaker boomed.

Graces head snapped in my direction a puzzled look displayed on her slightly pale face. I shrugged my shoulders in reply, stood up and left the classroom. Mr. Turner continued on with his lesson, knowing that his students attention was on the honey blonde girl exiting the room.

_What did I do today?_

I came in, may I add on time for history wrote the test, after the bell I ran towards the gym, had cheer practice and here I am going through the halls still with not the slightest idea why Pine called me over.

I open the big heavy oak door into Mr. Pines office, the sickly sweet aroma hit me, literally making me take a step back. Gosh how can he stand this odor. I blink back the tears that were slowly forming and do everything not to gag as I attempt once more to walk through the entrance to hell.

I'm in… Oh my sweet nuts. **STOP**! I did a double take right there. Oh my sweet nuts? Really Kim? Are you serious… Milton is so rubbing off on you.

"Hello dear, please take a seat" Pine glared at me from the huge polished wooden desk. I walk a bit closer eyeing his every move. Something is so off about the man, usually it's hard to make me this uneasy, but he just keeps me on my toes.

"I'd rather stand" I replied bluntly, putting on a façade. I've been here once before and I swore to myself I would never get dragged here ever again. Ha and look where I am, the best part is that I still don't know why I'm here.

"It has come to my attention that two days ago at 12:47 PM you were on the schools perimeter, care to explain Ms. Crawford?" the expression on his cold stone face never changing, unlike his eyes that told a whole different story, envy and glee emanated from them.

"That's not possible sir" my answer was so professional and composed, totally not like me, but wow… I like the calm and collected Crawford.

"You know what's not possible? Bleach in a shampoo bottle, but behold the impossible", he lifted the dreaded object from under his desk. His eyes narrowed like a lion on its prey. I gulped, how did he know?

He couldn't! Plus I poured the bleach on the second period not at 1 AM. The facts don't add up. How can I prove that I wasn't here at night and that the bleach was poured earlier, but at the same time not admit that it was I who's guilty of the shampoo-bleach switcheroo.

" I believe this is just a horrible mistake. I would never dare to pour bleach in a shampoo bottle, it's a very dangerous and irresponsible thing to do, it might go into one's eyes and who knows what could happen" I faked concern.I know he can see right through my act, but I still stay in character. I'm pretty sure he has no evidence on his hands and I wouldn't be shocked if he was recording this whole conversation, if I slip up I might as well put some handcuffs on my wrists and walk myself to jail.

"Alright Kimberley" I cringe. "you are free…. For now."

I waste no time leaving that eerie place he calls his office. I feel my heart pounding against my chest. This is all wrong, why am I panicking… I let out a frustrated sigh, since when can't I control my emotions.

My muscles are still tense, I feel the adrenaline running through my body, I still haven't switch off from my fight or flight mode. I take a sharp turn towards the bathroom. I know Pine's watching me through the cameras, and this is exactly the reaction he was hoping to get from me. But as much as I try to hide my emotions it till doesn't work for long. My father had always said that I could be read like an open book. I tried to do something about it, I really did, but honestly I can't really hid who I am. The snobby, bitchy, stuck-up blonde who doesn't take no for an answer and is moody as a pregnant woman with 3. Ok maybe I exaggerated a bit, but that idiot pissed me off so much that I seriously don't know what to do with myself right now.

I kick one of the stalls open, and as soon as I'm in I ram it shut and lean back on it. My lids slowly fall down, shielding me from the outside world. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. The silence surrounding my feature, soothed my scattered emotions, my breath became even again, as well as the beating of my heart that just 5 min ago desperately wanted to make a run for it, breaking my ribs in the process.

I smile, fear and worry escaping my body. My eyes snap open, confidence oozing out of them. Now I'm back in control.

No one plays with a Crawford and gets away with it. I open the stall door, as I step out I look directly at one of the cameras. Not even You.

* * *

"Woah, woah, woah slow down chica" the dark skinned boy waved his big strong hand signaling to stop, and let him process the information.

His grey eyes scanning the female in front of him, as if looking for any sign that she's playing with him. "Are you pulling my leg Kim?" The doe eyed blonde lifted her brows and shot him a death glare from under her thick dark lashes. "I guess not…"

He ran his fingers through his short hair, clearly uneasy about the whole situation. "So… did you have to pour bleach into Brad's shampoo. I mean there are plenty of other ways to get back at your ex." She groaned and stretched, taking off her shoes and putting her feet up on the dashboard of the car.

"He hit Grace. What was I supposed to do. _'Oh I'm sorry Brad would you be so kind and not slap my best friend, thank you._' Another thing is that I was over the roof, I wasn't thinking clearly. First I find out he cheated and then that Grace got hit, because he thought that she made me break up with him… Please… He could at least try to make up a good excuse"

"Ok fine. So what were you doing at 1 AM?"

"Sleeping. Is that so hard to believe?"

"That gleam in your eye tells me otherwise" She huffs, annoyed with this integration and shifts in her seat so she's facing the frustrated boy.

"Come on Eddie. Who's side are you on." She puts on her sweetest smile and punches him playfully, the stern look not leaving him face.

"Stop toying with me and tell me where you were. The guy doesn't play around Kim, and he never let's anyone go, I just don't understand why you got away with the bleach prank and the midnight entrance. I mean if he really called you in, because of that he wouldn't let you off the hook so easily, even though he doesn't have evidence. He's up to something and it's nothing good."

"And now I'm depressed again, thank you I really needed that. Ugh… and to answer your question I was at home-" He shot her a knowing look "Really! Mom and I were watching 'the possession of Michael King' and it finished around 2 in the morning."

The boy in front of her perked up "That's awesome! You have alibi"

"Not really. 20 min in she left for bed." He groaned.

After a few minutes of silence Eddie spoke up "You know what. We shouldn't worry so much I'm sure Pinetree was messing with you. Probably pissed about the shampoo thing, you know how he is."

Kim closes her eyes and sighs, clearly the attempt to cheer her up didn't work. "So how does he know that I was the one who did it huh? I wore gloves so I left no fingerprints, I know where the cameras are too, there is no way I got caught by them so how?"

He doesn't answer, just runs his fingertips tracing the logo the steering wheel. "Dunno Kim, but if I could give you some friendly advice, it's stay out of trouble" Tell me something I don't know.

I feel my phone vibrate and take it out.

**_Grace-Where R U?!_**

I groan "Eddie can you drop me off by the mall?"

"Sure thing" he says nodding as he starts the engine.

* * *

"So let me get this straight…. YOU WENT TO EDDIE FIRST AND NOT ME!" Oh what a drama queen.

"From everything that I just told you that is what you remember most?" Unbelievable my life/freedom is on the line and she's worried who I told first. Such a brat. I grab her smoothie and take a sip.

"Ok ok… Gosh ever since Pine took over, the whole school changed. I mean when at the first assembly the guy said he meant business, he wasn't kidding."

It's true. The guy came mysteriously a month ago, no one really knows what happened to Mr. Greenwood, but damn I miss that guy, and the good old days, when the walls of the school were filled with stupid idiots, laughter, loud music and loads of pranks. However, when Pine came everything was flipped around 180 degrees; he threw out ¼ of the "good for nothing students", all the pranks stopped, the music we have here is now just the school band (marching band that is), choir, theater, and that's it. No more boom boxes or spontaneous parties at the parking lot. We are literally becoming like Swarthmore only without the secret illegal parties and uniforms.

"So what do think he'll do next?" Grace snapped me out of my wondering state.

"Probably start torturing the teachers too." I smile and Grace laughs

"Ooohhh guess what the latest big gossip topic is?" Her eyes shine with delight.

I shrug "Damion, accidentally mixed up the toilets again because '_in his country the restrooms are titled differently_" I put on a thick Russian accent. Oh that silly perv.

"Nope. Even better. Principal Pine apparently has a thing for men, in nice tight track gear." My eyes widen

"Nice, tight as in Mr. Brown?" she nodded, biting her lip. We exchange glances and just blow up laughing. Only she can cheer me up so fast. But if I think about it, they are made for each other, I mean they are the bitchiest teachers in school... Plain assholes.

"Let's go to Zara, I've heard they've got a great sale" I automatically light up even more, ah Zara oh how I love thee.

* * *

We haven't been in the shop for even 8 min and Grace already has a handful of clothes to try on. I wait for her to come out of the dressing room.

She comes out confidence running off of her like a waterfall. "so does it scream Grace? Hot, 18 and ready for some action?"

I take a large sip of the cherry smoothie and examine her.

"Mmmm… More like attention whore, the girl who steals clothes from children, the one that went to a strippers club and got thrown out, because the outfit was inappropriate but…. You got one thing right, it does scream ready for action. But hey, don't take my word for it. Oh and last thing. I think you should opt for a smaller size I mean, please you are clearly showing too much clothes." My voice dripping of sarcasm, she huffed and stomped her way back to the dressing room, rambling incomprehensibly.

Don't get me wrong, I do love that girl, but sometimes she can be a little….. slutty. I mean the outfit wasn't all that revealing, but still do skimpy for my liking.

This went on for an hour or two, by the end Grace bought two bags of clothes, while I on the other hand got some black high heeled ankle boots, with this amazing cut in the front, a nice black hat and a pair of black skinny ripped jeans. I don't usually wear all black, but these are staple pieces that I need in my wardrobe.

It's almost 11 PM and the mall's closing.

Grace and I decide to walk back home, which was a great idea. The spring air did us well. The walk ended way too soon. I waved goodbye one last time and kept on walking, just another 15 houses and I'm home.

Suddenly I hear a loud motor roar. The pebbles laying next to me started shaking violently. The source of the sound was making its way towards me in record time. In a second I see a blinding light shining straight at me. The vehicle screeched to a halt just inches away.

The man slowly took off his helmet "Well the odds are definitely in my favor tonight" a smirk appeared on his handsome face.

"Ja-"


End file.
